Still Available
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 9 Lucas Centric


Episode #409

LOST

"Still Available"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television series  
LOST created by  
Jeffrey Leiber &  
J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 15th February 2008

Cast List

Main Cast

Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume, Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton, Michael Emerson as Ben Linus, Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard, Jorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley), Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon, Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon, Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen, Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke, Terry O'Quinn as John Locke,? as Beverley Khan _(WANT Mina Anwar)_, ? as Lucas Green _(WANT Austin Nichols)_

Special Guest Star

Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit

Recurring Star

Blake Bashoff as Karl Fielding, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler, Tania Raymonde as Alex Linus, ? as Joseph Peltier _(WANT Todd Cahoon), _? as Annie Goodspeed _(WANT Alexa Hamilton)_, ?as Elena DeGroot (_WANT Sanjana Gandhi)_

Guest Star

Fisher Stevens as George Minkowski, ? as Kaden McKernon _(WANT Mehcad Brooks)_, ? as Greta Stahl _(WANT Veronica Ferres), _? as Gregory, ? as Lucas' Mother, ? as Male Voice In Dark, ? as Sylvia

EXT. THE BARRACKS- NIGHT TIME

BEVERLEY, LUCAS, JOSEPH and KADEN walk up to the Barracks. They arrive on the grassy area of it. BEVERLEY points to a house and looks to KADEN.

BEVERLEY:

You in there, Kaden

KADEN leaves the group

BEVERLEY then looks to JOSEPH and LUCAS

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

And you two, Joseph- you over there, and Lucas- you there

BEVERLEY points to houses

JOSEPH and LUCAS head off in the same direction. LUCAS looks about scared

LUCAS:

It is a bit dead isn't it?

JOSEPH:

They'll be asleep or something, won't they?

LUCAS:

I guess

LUCAS nods his head and then they separate. He suddenly stops and looks to JOSEPH

LUCAS (CONT'D):

Ben Linus isn't it?

JOSEPH:

Yeah!

LUCAS turns and carries on to his house. He reaches the house and then goes up the front porch steps. He waits and the door for a moment, taking a deep breath and then he quietly opens the door, entering the house.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HOUSE- NIGHT TIME

LUCAS enters the house and creeps about in the dark. He suddenly notices a little note on the pillar of the house which can just be seen due to the moonlight shining in through the window. He quickly walks over to it and rips it off of the pillar. It reads:

"What a shame, you've just missed us. Oh, and beware of number 23, Ben's house- it can be a bit explosive there"

Camera shot of LUCAS' eyes as they open widely. He turns around quickly and exits the house.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BARRACKS- NIGHT TIME

LUCAS runs out onto the grassy area and looks about the houses, searching for number 23. He sees it and notices that KADEN is just about to enter the house.

LUCAS:

Kaden! No!

LUCAS begins to run to the house

CUT TO:

INT. HOUSE NUMBER 23- BEN'S HOUSE- NIGHT TIME

Camera shot of above the door as an explosive device is set off as KADEN enters. The fuses burns

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BARRACKS- NIGHT TIME

Suddenly, the house blows up illuminating the whole of the Barracks from the explosion. LUCAS is thrown back onto the floor. He slowly rises his head up to stare at the house which is now on fire. LUCAS' face is slightly hurt by the explosion. He shakes his head in disbelief

LUCAS (CONT'D):

No-

LOST

INT. A BEDROOM- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

A phone rings in the darkness. A light switches on and a heavily bruised LUCAS can be seen getting out of bed. He has two black eyes and as he gets up he moans in pain. He reaches for the phone and puts it to his face.

LUCAS:

Hello?

VOICE ON PHONE:

Lucas, it is time now to help us. Come to the HQ now. Ok?

LUCAS:

Who is this?

VOICE ON PHONE:

It is Elena DeGroot. I am afraid that you do not know me but I am an acquaintance of Elizabeth's and she is unable to contact you due to some unforeseen circumstances in which you will now be involved and I must contact you instead.

LUCAS stays quiet as he takes in all the information that ELENA has just told him.

ELENA (CONT'D):

Are you still available for us?

LUCAS:

Yes

He slowly nods his head

LUCAS (CONT'D):

I'll be there in twenty minutes or so. Bye

LUCAS puts down the phone and looks to his wardrobe. He painfully gets up out of his bed and begins to make his way over to it.

CUT TO:

EXT. BLOCK OF APARTMENTS- NIGHT TIME

A fully clothed LUCAS exits the block of apartments and makes his way over to his car. He gets in it and sets off.

CUT TO:

INT. A MEETING BOARDROOM- NIGHT TIME

LUCAS slowly enters through a large oak door into a boarding room. It is the same one that JACK was in in his FF in "Deal". LUCAS looks nervously around the room. Sat around the table are ELENA, JOSEPH, KADEN, GRETA, BEVERLEY and Adult ANNIE. Adult ANNIE sits next to ELENA, looking as if she is second in command within the meeting with ELENA in charge. Looking out of the window, turned away from LUCAS is NAOMI. Everyone stares at LUCAS as he walks in. ELENA gives him a weak smile and motions for him to sit down also. He does so.

ELENA:

Thank you all for coming at such short notice.

NAOMI comes and sits down at the table also.

ELENA (CONT'D):

I'm sure you have heard of the great catastrophe of Oceanic Flight 815 and how all passengers aboard the flight, however, we can confirm that this is in fact not the case.

Everyone except ANNIE stares at ELENA in shock

ELENA (CONT'D):

We believe that the passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 are not at the bottom of the ocean near the Sunda Trench but are stuck on an Island in the middle of the Indian Ocean that is shielded from view and cannot be contacted

Camera shot of LUCAS as he frowns at what ELENA is saying

ELENA (CONT'D):

We, the DHARMA initiative, wish to reach this Island and we are only able to do this via the survivors on the Island

ELENA is cut off by NAOMI

NAOMI:

You mean to tell me that these people have survived a plane crash?

ELENA is about to speak but ANNIE speaks over her instead

ANNIE:

Yes. Trust me, Ms. Dorrit, this is a special Island where anything is possible-

ANNIE is cut off by ELENA now as if to keep ANNIE quiet

ELENA:

You all have been chosen for special reasons, based upon your achievements in life and your skills that you have acquired. So, for example, you, Mr. Green

ELENA looks to LUCAS who looks slightly awakened from intense listening.

ELENA (CONT'D):

You are part of our group for your communicational skills and then, you, Ms. Dorrit are here for your leadership skills

ELENA looks to NAOMI

ELENA (CONT'D):

So, can I have your promise that you will commit to this mission?

GRETA:

Is it dangerous?

ANNIE:

To a certain degree

BEVERLEY:

And how would you know?

ANNIE:

I grew up there, on the Island

LUCAS:

So, you say that it is completely incapable of communication with the outside world?

ELENA:

Yes

LUCAS:

So, how are we meant to get onto it? Same if it is "shielded" from us

ELENA:

Don't worry, Lucas, you will easily get onto that Island in time. So, again, is that a "yes" from all?

ELENA looks to them all and they all nod except JOSEPH who seems to look like he is weighing up the options.

JOSEPH:

Money?

JOSEPH raises an eyebrow

ELENA:

Oh, you will be payed a hefty amount of money

JOSEPH:

I'm in then

ELENA:

Good, now you may all go

All get up to leave

ELENA (CONT'D):

Oh except you Mr. Green

LUCAS looks to ELENA and ANNIE

LUCAS:

Yes?

ELENA:

We will require a meeting with you tomorrow, well, later today actually. Ok?

LUCAS:

Of course. Here again?

ELENA:

Yes

ELENA gives him a smile

LUCAS:

Can I ask why?

ELENA:

You'll find out. Now, goodbye

LUCAS nods and begins to exit the room.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BARRACKS- MORNING (END OF FLASHBACK)

LUCAS slowly exits a tent that has been set up on the grass of the Barracks. BEVERLEY and JOSEPH are already sat together around a small campfire on which they are cooking something. LUCAS gives them a weak smile

LUCAS:

Morning

They do not reply to him. They are both deep in thought

LUCAS sits down by the campfire too

LUCAS (CONT'D):

What are we going to do now?

LUCAS looks from JOSEPH to BEVERLEY

JOSEPH:

If we knew Lucas, we would tell you

BEVERLEY:

They are going to kill us

There sounds like a lot of fear in BEVERLEY's voice which is unusual

JOSEPH shoots her a look

JOSEPH:

They will not, Bev! They warned us that things like that could happen here

BEVERLEY:

Yes, I know they did but 2 days and 2 causalities is not very impressive

LUCAS:

We need to go and find them, the Hostiles, he must be with them

LUCAS starts to pull out the note which was left

BEVERLEY:

What is that?

BEVERLEY grabs it off of LUCAS and reads it. She looks up to them

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Where was this?

BEVERLEY hands it to JOSEPH who also reads

LUCAS:

It was in the house I investigated. I tried to stop Kaden but he was already in there.

There is an awkward silence

JOSEPH:

Where must they be then?

Camera zooms out slightly to look at the three of them.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH- MORNING

Camera follows JACK as he walks to a group of people who have congregated at the central part of the beach camp. JACK joins the group which consists of KATE, SAYID, DESMOND, DANIELLE and JULIET. He smiles at them all as they turn to face him.

JACK:

You ready to go?

KATE:

You feeling better?

JACK gives KATE a quick look

JACK:

So, "yeah" then. So, where do we reckon Sawyer will be?

SAYID:

I believe they will have taken him to the Barracks.

JACK:

Ok, we'll go there. That sound right?

DESMOND:

About right, brother

DESMOND nods his head

JACK nods back to him and begins to walk off into the jungle. KATE, SAYID, DESMOND, DANIELLE and JULIET follow him.

JULIET runs up to JACK. JACK stares at her arm and raises an eyebrow to her.

JACK:

You think you should be coming along with your arm?

JULIET:

Don't worry, Jack. I will be fine

JACK:

I don't know-

JULIET cuts JACK off

JULIET:

I will be-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BARRACKS- MORNING

BEVERLEY fiddles about with the radio phone connecting it to a signal. She then holds it up to her face as it begins to ring. A male voice answers it.

BEVERLEY:

George Minkowski?

GEORGE'S VOICE:

Yeah, Bev?

BEVERLEY:

I am afraid to say we have encountered problems on the Island. It turns out that Naomi was killed by one of people, and also on our journeys unfortunately, Greta and Kaden have both died due to unforeseen circumstances

GEORGE' VOICE:

Whoa, Bev. In that short time?

BEVERLEY:

Yes. I am contacting you to seek advice

GEORGE takes a sigh as he thinks

GEORGE' VOICE:

Best option, Bev, is to come back to the freighter

BEVERLEY thinks for a moment

BEVERLEY:

How?

GEORGE' VOICE:

Let me get Annie for you

GEORGE can be heard leaving his position on the other end of the radio phone.

BEVERLEY slowly begins to make her way over to a house. She begins to admire it, reading a notice saying "Dr. Juliet Burke"

Someone then comes back onto the radio phone.

ANNIE' VOICE:

Beverley, George has told me what has happened. It was expected realistically. Do not worry. Now, to get back to the freighter, I would suggest to go to a place called "Pala Ferry" which is on the northern shore of the Island and see whether there is a boat there which allows you to come back to the freighter. Ok?

BEVERLEY:

Yes, that is fine. Ok. I shall see you soon

ANNIE'S VOICE:

Bev, just one question, is Lucas fine?

BEVERLEY:

Yes. Why?

ANNIE'S VOICE:

I just needed to know. Goodbye

ANNIE then puts down the radio phone and as does BEVERLEY, putting it to her side as she stares at a house.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- MORNING

ALEX and KARL quickly come out of the bushes of the tree line of the beach. ALEX sees CLAIRE and makes her way over to her.

ALEX:

Claire, have you seen my Mum anywhere?

CLAIRE:

I think she left: going somewhere with Jack and everyone

KARL joins her

ALEX:

Seriously? Oh I need to go find her

CLAIRE gives her a quick nod

CLAIRE:

Well, I am glad I could help

ALEX:

We need to find her, Karl

KARL:

No we do not, Alex. Have a rest. Your Mum have survived out there for 16 years, she will be fine and she has everyone else

ALEX tries to come back but shuts herself up from saying anything

KARL (CONT'D):

Now, go sleep

ALEX embraces KARL, gives him a smile and then goes off somewhere leaving him by himself

CUT TO:

INT. THE TEMPLE- MORNING

Close up shot of SAWYER's face as he takes a deep breath. The camera then zooms out to show SAWYER locked in a small room of the temple. It is dimly lit by light coming through knots in the wooden walls. The door to the small room then opens and RICHARD stands there.

RICHARD:

James, I have a proposition for you

SAWYER:

Nice to see ya too

RICHARD:

Do you want to die?

RICHARD enters the room, closing the door behind him and crouches down in front of SAWYER

RICHARD (CONT'D):

I thought not. Now for my proposition. You find Benjamin Linus for us, taking him from your people and you shall live

SAWYER cracks a smile

SAWYER:

You want me to find Yoda and bring him back?

RICHARD nods

SAWYER (CONT'D):

Sounds easy enough and you'll let me live?

SAWYER plays as if he is dumb and does not know about the sacrifices

RICHARD sighs

RICHARD:

This Temple is where we worship our Gods and twice a year we offer them a sacrifice, most normally an animal but this time, it could be a human. So, basically, you could end up being gone, James-

RICHARD raises an eyebrow him

SAWYER:

So, you are pretty much jus' lettin' me go free?

RICHARD chuckles

RICHARD:

Do you think we are fools?

RICHARD is cut off by SAWYER

SAWYER:

No comment-

RICHARD pauses a moment as he takes in SAWYER's quick comment

RICHARD:

You will be accompanied by one of our people. He will keep an eye on you.

SAWYER:

Why can't you just go yourself?

RICHARD:

I have things to do. So, you agree to it?

SAWYER thinks for a moment

SAWYER:

Go for it then, Tarzan

RICHARD holds out a hand to SAWYER and SAWYER awkwardly, due to his rope binds, shakes hands with him.

SAWYER (CONT'D):

Oh wait, what 'bout my leg?

RICHARD:

That can be sorted

SAWYER:

What, you gonna do some Harry Houdini trick on it?

RICHARD gives a smile at SAWYER and begins to help him up.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TEMPLE- MORNING

RICHARD leads SAWYER out of the large doors and outside towards a largely built man. RICHARD unties SAWYER's ropes and pushes him over to the man

RICHARD:

This is Gregory, James

GREGORY nods to SAWYER but SAWYER shows no sign of introduction of himself.

RICHARD looks to GREGORY

RICHARD (CONT'D):

I'm sure you have heard all about the illustrious Mr. Sawyer, Greg

GREGORY cracks a smile

RICHARD (CONT'D):

I guess I'll be seeing you soon then

GREGORY turns to SAWYER and begins to push him off into the jungle. RICHARD watches them with a smile upon his face.

CUT TO:

INT. A BARRACKS HOUSE'S BATHROOM- NOON

Camera shot as LUCAS stares into a mirror. He bends his head down and splashes it with from the sink. He comes back up and dabs his face with a towel. He looks down himself in the mirror. He then notices JOSEPH behind him, bare-chested. LUCAS starts to stare at him.

JOSEPH:

You be ready to set off in five minutes, Lucas?

No reply

JOSEPH notices that LUCAS is staring at him

JOSEPH (CONT'D):

Hello

JOSEPH waves his arms at LUCAS and he snaps out of it.

LUCAS:

Oh, sorry, what were you saying?

JOSEPH chuckles slightly

JOSEPH:

Set off in five minutes!

LUCAS:

What has Beverley decided to do?

JOSEPH:

Take us back to the freighter

LUCAS:

Already?

LUCAS looks extremely surprised

JOSEPH:

She has plans

JOSEPH then exits the room.

LUCAS stares at where JOSEPH was stood for a moment, then he turns around and looks back in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. THE MEETING BOARDROOM- MORNING (FLASHBACK)

LUCAS enters through the door of the meeting room and instantly sees ANNIE comforting an extremely emotional ELENA who is crying her eyes out. Both ANNIE and ELENA look over to LUCAS. ELENA quickly tries to stop crying. LUCAS senses the awkwardness.

LUCAS:

Oh sorry-

LUCAS quickly exits the room into the corridor

CUT TO:

INT. THE CORRIDOR- MORNING

LUCAS leans up against the room and looks slightly nervous. The door to the meeting room opens and ANNIE exits it.

LUCAS (CONT'D):

Sorry, the receptionist said to walk straight in

ANNIE:

Yes, well, do not worry. We apologise for that, Ms. DeGroot has just received some upsetting news-

LUCAS slowly nods his head in recognition

LUCAS:

Why did you want me here today?

ANNIE:

Ah yes. One of our investors has given us a special task on which we would like you to complete since you are our expert in communications

LUCAS:

Am I?

ANNIE smiles slightly

ANNIE:

You are socially active, Lucas, which is advantageous for you and for us. It will help you survive on that Island

LUCAS:

Ok?

There sounds uncertainty in LUCAS' voice

ANNIE:

Whilst on the Island, you must try to find someone by the name of Desmond Hume

LUCAS:

Why?

ANNIE:

As I said, it was a special task set for us by one of our investors. Do you understand that?

LUCAS:

Yes, of course

ANNIE:

You know, Lucas, I feel that the Island might just be the perfect place for you

LUCAS:

What do you mean by that?

LUCAS looks confused

ANNIE:

Libby informed us of your situation at home and the Island will provide you with a chance to escape from all your troubles

LUCAS stares at ANNIE still slightly confused.

ANNIE notices this and laughs light-heartedly

ANNIE (CONT'D):

You will understand once you get there. Now, go prepare for your adventure

LUCAS nods and begins to walk up the corridor away from ANNIE

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. THE BARRACKS HOUSE'S BATHROOM- NOON (END OF FLASHBACK)

LUCAS looks at himself once more in the mirror and then turns around and exits the bathroom. The camera stays watching the mirror and watches what LUCAS does in the reflection of it.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE- NOON

SAWYER walks slightly behind GREGORY. SAWYER watches him cautiously as they carry on walking through the jungle. SAWYER then runs up a bit and walks directly next to GREGORY. GREGORY gives him a quick shifty look and then looks forward again to the jungle

SAWYER:

So, you actually know where we're goin' to find Benny Boy?

GREGORY:

The Island will guide us

SAWYER:

Ok then-

SAWYER seems a bit unconvinced by GREGORY's answer

SAWYER (CONT'D):

So, how long you been here?

GREGORY:

A long time

SAWYER:

Bit short on answers, ain't we?

GREGORY shrugs his shoulders and begins to walk a bit faster so he does not have to walk with SAWYER

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

BEVERLEY, LUCAS and JOSEPH march through the jungle. LUCAS looks nervously at BEVERLEY.

LUCAS:

What did they say to do, Beverley?

BEVERLEY:

You know, Lucas, go back to the freighter.

LUCAS:

Yes but how, where are we going?

The camera follows BEVERLEY

BEVERLEY:

A place called "Pala Ferry" on the northern shore of the Island. That ok for you?

No reply

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Lucas?

Camera pans around to LUCAS. Camera goes to his perspective where a man, dressed stereotypically in a Texan fashion.

Camera shot to LUCAS' face as his eyes open wide and he shakes his head

LUCAS:

No-

JOSEPH then suddenly comes up behind LUCAS and pushes him slightly to move him along.

Camera shot back to where the man was but he isn't there anymore.

Camera shot to LUCAS as he looks extremely shocked

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. LUCAS' LIVING ROOM- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

LUCAS sits on the sofa, staring every few seconds nervously at the phone. He makes a quick grab for it and puts it up against his ear, dialling a phone number at the same time. Someone picks up- a female

FEMALE VOICE:

Hello?

LUCAS:

Mom-

LUCAS' MOTHER:

Lucas, are you ok?

There sounds surprise and urgency in LUCAS' MOTHER's voice

LUCAS:

Mom, I'm going somewhere but I don't know where. I thought it best you know that I am going

LUCAS' MOTHER:

What, Lucas? No, please no. You know he didn't want to- it is just his beliefs

LUCAS:

No, mom, you know that is not right. He thinks I am possessed by the devil or something

LUCAS' MOTHER:

Of course, he doesn't!

LUCAS:

I just thought that you should know that. Now goodbye, Mom. Oh, just so you know, there is a chance I could never come back. Just know I love you-

LUCAS slowly removes the phone from his face and places it back. Close up camera shot of his face as a tear slowly rolls down LUCAS' cheek. He quickly wipes it away and gets up out of the window of his apartment, looking out onto New York. The phone begins to ring once more but LUCAS blocks it out.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

Close up camera shot of LUCAS as he slowly begins to walk once more towards where BEVERLEY is.

BEVERLEY:

What is the matter, Lucas?

There actually sounds some concern in BEVERLEY's voice

LUCAS:

No, nothing... don't worry... just gettin' a bit tired from, you know, all the heat- that's all

BEVERLEY looks at him still slightly unconvinced yet carries on walking none-the-less

LUCAS quickly looks back to where the man was stood and he is stood there once more. He winks at him. LUCAS quickly shakes his head and carries on walking, not looking back.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- AFTERNOON

KATE walks up to JACK and gives him a weak smile.

KATE:

How long do you think it'll be until we are at the Barracks now?

JACK gives a slight shrug

JACK:

Going on about another day at this point. Why?

KATE:

I was just wondering. I can't get him off of my mind-

JACK:

Understandably

KATE smiles

KATE:

Yeah but what if they have done something to him, Jack?

JACK:

They won't have, you know what Sawyer is like- won't have let them

KATE:

But from what Sayid and Desmond have said, it seemed like they were prepared to do anything

JACK:

A front, Kate

KATE frowns

KATE:

I'm not sure, Jack

JACK:

I am

Camera then zooms back to DANIELLE and JULIET

JULIET:

So, you lived out here for 16 years?

JULIET sounds quite disturbed

JULIET:

And they had taken your daughter, Alex, off of you? I always thought that Alex was Ben's child

DANIELLE:

You were told to believe that though and yes, I did survive out there for 16 years

JULIET:

They didn't seem as if they knew about you

DANIELLE:

I kept myself to myself, they most probably presumed I was dead

JULIET:

We kept ourselves to ourselves also until they crashed here

DANIELLE:

The Island is a lonely place

JULIET:

Isn't it just

CUT TO:

INT. THE TEMPLE- AFTERNOON

RICHARD sits in a darkened room of the temple. It cannot be seen who is talking to. Only RICHARD can be seen by a small trickle of light coming through a small window.

RICHARD:

You know, we are so happy you have had chance to return to us and especially to be here for our rituals

MALE VOICE:

Yes, well, it was you who organised it wasn't it- really, I should be thanking you

RICHARD:

I guess I should be getting back in there now: they shall be wondering where I am

MALE VOICE:

Yes

RICHARD:

I do apologise for you being stuck in here

MALE VOICE:

I understand- do not worry, Richard

RICHARD then exits the room

CUT TO:

EXT. PALA FERRY- EVENING

BEVERLEY, LUCAS and JOSEPH slowly make their way down Pala Ferry. BEVERLEY looks eagerly for some form of transport but there is nothing there. BEVERLEY turns to JOSEPH and LUCAS angrily

BEVERLEY:

Damn!

LUCAS:

What now?

BEVERLEY doesn't answer LUCAS but instead pulls out her radio phone, quickly dialling a number into it and putting it to her ear.

GEORGE:

Bev, what is up?

BEVERLEY:

There are no boats at this Pala Ferry, George!

GEORGE:

Ok

BEVERLEY:

What shall we do?

GEORGE:

Looks like we are going to have to try and find our way to the Island on a boat ourselves, doesn't it?

There is a slight hint of annoyance in GEORGE's voice

GEORGE (CONT'D):

We will be there as soon as we can. Send a flare up into the sky so we are able to locate you. Ok?

BEVERLEY:

Yes, George

BEVERLEY puts down the radio phone and looks to JOSEPH who is already fumbling about in his backpack for a flare gun. He pulls one out.

JOSEPH:

Here we go

JOSEPH points the flare up into the sky and fires it. A large flare fires up in the sky.

The three people stare at one another as it goes up. They seem scared of not knowing what will happen to them now.

CUT TO:

EXT. FREIGHTER DECK- EVENING

A man looks out to the sky and suddenly sees the flare go up into the sky. He watches the location of it and as it goes back down he runs into a deck cabin

CUT TO:

INT. DECK CABIN- EVENING

The man runs in to another man: GEORGE

MAN:

George, I know where it is

GEORGE reaches over for a coat and puts it on

GEORGE:

Let's get going then

GEORGE and the man begin to walk out of the deck cabin

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT.A FREIGHTER ROOM- AFTERNOON (FLASHBACK)

Close up shot of LUCAS. The camera then pans around to show ANNIE and ELENA standing in front of all the people such as LUCAS and BEVERLEY, addressing them.

ELENA:

My friends, the journey has begun

ELENA gives them a weak smile. Sadness can still be sensed from her though

ANNIE:

Remember, everything we taught you, all your precautionary measures as soon you will be on that Island and you will have to fend for yourselves.

ANNIE looks to NAOMI

ANNIE (CONT'D):

Naomi, you will be first onto the Island. Ok? We do not know exactly when we will send you at this point; however, we do know you will be first.

NAOMI nods her at ANNIE

NAOMI:

That is fine by me

ELENA:

So, when we reach the outskirts of the Island, it is only a matter of waiting and seeing what happens. Now go and settle yourselves in

Camera shot back to LUCAS as he slowly stands up from his seat and begins to walk out of the room they are being addressed in. He has a slight grin on his face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. PALA FERRY- NIGHT TIME (END OF FLASHBACK)

Close up camera shot of LUCAS as he looks exasperated. The camera then zooms out to show him sitting on the edge of the docking. Behind him BEVERLEY and JOSEPH can be seen impatiently waiting for GEORGE and other rescuers to arrive. LUCAS gets up and makes a slow paced walk over to BEVERLEY and JOSEPH

LUCAS:

Well, it hasn't really gone to plan has it?

LUCAS gives a smile to BEVERLEY and JOSEPH but they do not respond positively and give a slight scowl instead

A light then illuminates them. They look to the source of the light and see a speedboat approaching them. BEVERLEY eagerly looks to see who is driving it- it is GEORGE.

BEVERLEY:

You have taken your time, have you not?

GEORGE begins to climb out of the boat

GEORGE:

Seems like there is a time difference between the outside world and the Island and we needed to find a loop to get into here

They look slightly confused by this

GEORGE (CONT'D):

That is the reason why we are late

JOSEPH gets into the speedboat as GEORGE turns to LUCAS

GEORGE (CONT'D):

You ok, Lucas?

LUCAS:

Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

LUCAS frowns slightly

GEORGE:

Just checking

LUCAS then gets into the speedboat and sits next to a woman: SYLVIA (woman from JACK's Flash Forward in "Deal")

GEORGE then turns to BEVERLEY

GEORGE (CONT'D):

You do realise they are gonna be pissed, Bev?

BEVERLEY:

Of course I do

BEVERLEY then quickly goes past GEORGE and sits in the speedboat next to JOSEPH.

GEORGE gives a slight sigh and also gets in the speedboat, quickly starting up the engine. The camera follows them as they begin to go out to sea.

CUT TO:

MONTAGE OF CLIPS PLAYED TO MUSIC

JACK and JULIET sit together, messing about with one another and flirting. Camera pans around to DESMOND and SAYID who sit together quietly, staring at the fire they have made in their make shift camp, deep in thought. Camera pans around to DANIELLE who leans against a tree, watching the group. Camera pans to KATE who sits by herself, watching JACK and JULIET together- she has a slight look of jealousy on her face along with sadness

CUT TO:

ALEX comes out of a tent on the beach and slowly makes her way over to KARL, sitting next to him and cuddling up close to him

CUT TO:

SAWYER and GREGORY sitting by a campfire. They look awkwardly at one another and then away. Close up shot of SAWYER as he sighs and mouths "Freckles".

CUT TO:

RICHARD sitting quietly on a pew staring up to the night sky and mouthing some words. Camera then zooms back to CINDY as she quietly watches him with anger on her face.

CUT TO:

LOCKE entering JACOB's shack holding a lantern up high

CUT TO:

EXT. FREIGTER DECK- NIGHT TIME

Music stops playing

BEVERLEY, LUCAS and JOSEPH climbing up onto the deck of the freighter. They quickly stand up and look about them, noticing a person standing staring at them: ELENA. She gives them angry and disappointed look.

ELENA:

Hello again. I must say I wasn't expecting you back so soon

BEVERLEY:

I apologise, Ms. DeGroot

BEVERLEY comes closer in attempt to grovel almost but ELENA just pushes her away

ELENA:

I will speak with you in the morning. It is too late now. Good night

ELENA then walks off as GEORGE, SYLVIA and another man just come up onto the deck. The camera then goes along the faces of LUCAS and JOSEPH as they look confused as to what their fate could be. Camera shot to BEVERLEY as she also ponders this

LOST


End file.
